


The Cat's Meow

by Kitsune_of_Psychosis



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, heartland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_of_Psychosis/pseuds/Kitsune_of_Psychosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat's hate water, BUT they LOVE fish. This never made sense to her when she was human. Now that she was a Cheshire Cat, it made even less sense. She came to this world to hide away. So, she lived in this strange forest with a bunch of doors. The Amusement Park had to much testosterone. She never had to deal with rain until now. Boris Airay X Kagome Higurashi Warning: Kitty Kagome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in the Country of Clover/Hearts/Joker/Diamond or Inuyasha...  
> Warning: Cheshire Kagome, Possessive Males, and Self-Induced Isolation.  
> Cat's hate water, BUT they LOVE fish. This never made sense to her when she was human. Now that she was a Cheshire Cat, it made even less sense. She came to this world to hide away. So, she lived in this strange forest with a bunch of doors. The Amusement Park had to much testosterone. She never had to deal with rain until now. Boris Airay X Kagome Higurashi  
> Please enjoy.

Introduction

“What can I say? I’m the cat’s meow.”  
-Kagome Higurashi

BORIS AIRAY

He had met the love of his life on a rainy day. She was in between his sheets, fully satisfied and sleeping. Was is he purposely making this sound sexual? Yes. Did she mind? No, and that's how Kagome is different than Alice. “I've dealt with worse.” What did she mean by that? Why is she here?

Who is Inuyasha? 

KAGOME HIGURASHI

She hadn't planned to fall in love in this world. The jewel had offered her a place to stay, since her world could offer nothing else for her. Yet, here she was again. Was she okay with this? This was technically beastiality. Well, she wasn't human anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kagome/Boris  
> Muse: I Love Boris!  
> Beta:


End file.
